


Don't Get Cooked

by comeonlight



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Pearl and Marina are Soft and Good.





	1. 00:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Marina needs to cut Pearl off from cake, and sometimes Pearl needs to cut Marina off from work.

Pearl arbitrarily strikes keys on her xylophone - one of several instruments she doesn’t “technically” play but likes to fool around on - as Marina adjusts volumes on their latest recording. It sounds alright for the most part, but she’ll definitely have to revisit it a few times and have Pearl listen. The little squid has a knack for pinpointing what she can’t. It’s one of the things that makes them such a great team. Like how they look out for each other. Even if their ways of doing so can be...odd.

Pearl slithers into Marina’s lap in her squid form, a sure sign that it’s time to quit working. Marina takes off her headphones and pushes her rolling chair back from her workspace. “Midnight?” “You guessed it,” Pearl says, switching to her Inkling form. She wraps her legs around the back of the chair and rests her hands on Marina’s shoulders. “Hey, I’ve been thinking.” “Is this about the Grizzco jingle again?” Marina asks before Pearl can get any further. “Because it’s...how do I put this...uh, bad.” Pearl squints. “I wasn’t going to say anything about the Grizzco jingle but if you wanna have this debate, I’m down.”

One of Marina’s tentacles pats Pearl’s head. “I don’t think we’d get anywhere. Anyway, what were you saying?” For a few seconds, Pearl stares blankly. “Huh? Oh yeah! I was thinking you should take a break. You always work hard on the band stuff and now with the press all over you since the Octoling news broke...I can see you’re tired. You deserve a vacation.” Marina can’t help but smile. Pearl can be clueless sometimes, but she’s most definitely thoughtful in just the right ways to get her hearts all...squishy? Floaty? Splatty? “Ghaavo…”

Pearl tilts her head. “Huh? That Octarian?” “Mhm.” Marina leans down and nuzzles Pearl’s neck, slowly wrapping her arms and tentacles around her bandmate’s body. Pearl sighs. “Love you too, nerd.”


	2. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl isn't one to give up easily. She'll give her all to conquer any obstacle, even gravity itself.

This time for sure. Pearl pushes forward with her foot before setting both feet on the pedals of her bicycle as gravity pulls it down the hill. She grips the handlebars and yanks them to the left in an attempt to follow the concrete path. The bike almost instantly falls on its side, skidding on the pavement and scraping Pearl’s skin. “Dammit,” Pearl mutters, standing up. A few pink drops spill onto the ground as her wounds close up. She’s supposed to have this down already, but nothing works. What would Marina do?

Pearl picks up her bike. What _would_ that brainiac do? Identify the problem…blah blah something scientific method...break it down into pieces? Taking the bike apart definitely won’t help, though. How does biking work? Momentum. Balance. “Practice is essential to most successes.” Marina said something like that in one of her “don’t give up” speeches. Hopefully one last night of practice will cause a miracle.

Pearl sits on her bike. Okay. Momentum. That comes from pedaling. Balance. That’s the hard part. Maybe if she’s more gentle with the handlebars and tries not to lean too much… “Okay!” A confident smirk creeps onto Pearl’s face. “Best prep for the ride of your life!” She cheers into the night sky.

* * *

“Oh, wow. You look tired. Should we do this another time?” Marina frowns at Pearl’s dazed expression. “Nah,” Pearl says. “I’m good. Just up late. Let’s go.” She offers a smile, though it doesn’t seem to convince Marina that everything is a-ok. Little does she know…

Pearl tightens the straps of her backpack and steps outside. She locks her front door and looks at Marina again. “Seriously. Chill. I only look like this ‘cause I was up all night practicing.” “Practicing what?” Marina asks as Pearl mounts her bike. “Wait, Pearl, your training...wheels?” They're gone. “Keep up if you can!” Pearl laughs, taking off. In a quick shift from stunned to joyful, a smile takes over Marina’s face. She hops on her bike and follows after Pearl. There’s a high chance someone that reckless will crash.

Marina’s prediction comes true in a matter of minutes. Thankfully, the site of the crash is also their picnic destination. Pearl stands in the grass and dusts herself off before taking off her backpack. “One big ol’ blanket, coming up.” She lays it out over a patch of grass under a tree before immediately lying down. The blanket turns pink. “Woah,” Marina says, taking her picnic basket from her bike. “What kind of blanket is this?” She takes a seat beside Pearl, and patches of teal appear on the blanket. Pearl grins. “Thought you might like it. It’s got like...a softer version of the stuff used on Octobrushes, and some synthetic thing that absorbs ink and makes you feel right at home. Plus some other stuff but I didn’t read too many details. I just searched for the blanket with the highest reviews and here we are.”

“Must be nice to not have to ever worry about prices,” Marina says, opening the picnic basket. “Yeah,” Pearl murmurs. “...I should work on not being so...you know.” She reaches inside the basket and pulls out a bottle of orange juice. “You really do love me,” she sighs, reading the “extra pulp” label. Marina tilts Pearl’s crown. “Of course I do, silly. Even if you have terrible taste.” “Nuh-uh,” Pearl responds. “I have exquisite taste in...octo pie.” Marina turns away silently. Pearl giggles to herself. This is nice. Relaxing under a tree with Marina, saying dumb stuff. It’s almost like a dream…

“Hey, Pearl?” Marina says, looking over her shoulder. Pearl’s eyes are closed. “You know what? Good idea.”


	3. HyperFrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squid can only do so much singing and dancing in the freezing cold before catching the sniffles. Having been the spokesperson for Team Friends during the Frosty Fest, it's only natural that Marina decided to take care of her bestie.

It was really only a matter of time. Pearl loves to act like she's invincible during the winter, right up until she's swaddled in blankets and immobile. It's not like she gets sick all that often, but dancing outside for hours on end during the Frosty Fest takes its toll. Marina should count herself lucky that she only had a fever for a day and a half. And then there's Pearl.

Marina pours a packet of powder into a glass of orange juice while stirring. Pearl mumbles in her half-sleep and squirms under her blankets. Maybe she's having another dream.

Marina brings the orange juice to Pearl's nightstand and sets it down next to a box of tissues, then sits on the edge of the sick squid's bed. “Pearlie.” She feels Pearl's forehead with the back of her hand. Still just as hot as a few hours ago. “Come on, Pearlie. Wake up for just a minute. I brought you OJ with extra enzymes.” Marina gives a sigh. “...And pulp.”

A drowsy and disoriented Pearl repeats the word “pulp” with her eyes still closed as Marina sits her up against the headboard. “G’mornin’ Reena…” Translucent, discolored ink drips out of her nose.

Marina rips a tissue out of the box and cleans up Pearl’s nose before anything can fall onto the sheets and further contaminate them. “It's evening, but good morning to you. I brought you some orange juice. Think you can drink a little?”

Pearl forces her eyes open and smiles at the blurry image of Marina. “Uh-hmm. Say, what was it you were say...ah...ah…”

Marina covers Pearl’s nose with another tissue just before the sneeze hits. Unfortunately, she can still feel the texture of the sickly ink.

“The thing about friends,” Pearl finishes as Marina drops the used tissues into a small bin.

Marina picks up the glass of orange juice and carefully hands it to Pearl. “Oh, with the Splatfest? Well...I guess that...hmm.” She smiles in amusement as Pearl begins to slurp at the orange juice. At least she's drinking it. “I'm glad we became friends. Friends are the family you choose, you know? And I'm glad you chose me.”

Pearl gives a wide, tired, mischievous grin. “Hehe, gay. Pearlie an’ Reena sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Marina stares in bewilderment as Pearl goes on: “First comes luuurve, then comes the bed, and here comes Marina givin’ really goodー”

An octopus-shaped plushie blocks Pearl’s mouth before she can finish. “Alright, alright, save your strength. Think you can eat?” Marina sets the octopus down after she finishes speaking.

Pearl slurps some more orange juice. “Yeah, I think so. Soup at the very least. I can order the delivery.”

Marina stands up. “Not necessary. I'm going to make you the Hyperfresh House Special.” She can't help but give a prideful smile as Pearl stares with an almost childlike wonder. “You'll like it, trust me.” She turns to head off to the kitchenー

“I love you, Marina.”

Marina’s tentacles move to cover her face. “I...I love you too, Pearlie.” She'll have to check her own temperature before she starts cooking.


End file.
